Rooster Teeth One-Shots
by lywloveyourworld
Summary: A compilation of random Rooster Teeth one-shots that I decided to write. Why, you ask? Because people like grapes.
1. Chapter 1 - Mavinness

**Here's a really shory one shot c: **

**THE ACTUAL VIDEO DOUGH**

**ALL DEM SHIPPER FEEELLLSSS O_O**

* * *

Michael is playing Silent Hill while Gavin sits behind him, watching the screen. They laugh and joke about things while talking about the game. Gavin leans back on his chair as he starts a particularly interesting conversation.

"This game scares me, Mi-cool," he states in his distinguished British accent.

"Okay," Michael says, concentrating on moving the controls.

"Like, it's scary to watch you play it. I would not play this game in the dark with the lights off." Gavin watches as Michael jogs his character under a spooky, rickety-looking wooden archway. He finishes just as the character moves out of the arch and into a dark pathway surrounded by rock walls.

"It's actually a pretty spooky game. I've been playing it with you by my side, just comforting me silently, y'know," Michael taps the 'A' button on his controller to pick up a book from a dead man's body.

"Yeah?" Gavin asks, waiting for the statement to be completed.

"I haven't told you that, but I look over to you and you are the, uh," Michael pauses for a second to think. "You are the light that I need in the darkness on a silent hill." He taps 'B' to close the book after scanning through it.

"Sometimes I see you glance over your shoulder and then sigh with relief that I'm still there," Gavin points out.

"Yeah, I'm just like *gasp* you know?" Michael presses the 'E', 'A', and 'C' buttons to activate the train parked in front of him. He sits his character down on the back seat with another press of the 'A' button. " It's just like every time I see you and I'm like, 'That candle's got a little bit of wax left!'"

Gavin laughs softly, a wide smile spread across his face. "You're adorable, you know that?"

"More like you're adorable," Michael contradicts, still focused on the game. He's smiling, though. "Nothing can be more adorable than a British idiot."

"Hey!" Gavin protests playfully. "You're paying for that!"

With one swift move, Michael pauses the game and leans over to set his lips on Gavin's. Slightly surprised, Gavin pauses for a moment before he gives in. After a while, they break up and Gavin takes a deep breath.

"I love you," Michael smiles softly at the Brit, gazing into his silver-green eyes. "Is that enough to pay?"

"Much more than enough."

* * *

**Woopdedoo for YouTuber fluff c:**

**The next one shot will be the RWBY one that I wrote, since that counts as Rooster Teeth stuff too... Roight? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it does :3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Some RWBY added to the mix

**Listen to "This will be the day" on YouTube while reading this~**

**Sorry about my lack of knowledge on guns :c I'm not good at first person shooter games, so I generally don't play them =_= If somebody could point out what is wrong and correct me on it, I'll update the story xP**

* * *

She walked through the peaceful forest, the snow silently falling around her. Luckily, she had her cape to keep her warm. She smiled. It was so quiet... Surely they would come out soon...

She reached a clearing. She looked around, taking in the beauty of the landscape. The black trees, the white snow, the full moon...

And then they came.

_They see you as small and helpless _

Werewolves... Hundreds of them. She laughed, smiling at them as they growled at her.  
_They see you as just a child_

They howled and paced around her, trying to look threatening. They probably expected a quick kill and no struggle from a child like her. They seemed to be laughing as they pounced at her.  
_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

She watched them come, still smiling. At the last second, she spun around and quickly jumped upwards at an unbelievably fast speed, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake. The werewolves looked around confusingly, unsure of where she went.

_Prepare for your greatest moments_

The full moon was behind her as she flew upwards, the hood of her cape blowing off her head. The wind in her face felt cool and refreshing. She gazed upon the horde of creatures below her with her silver eyes.  
_Prepare for your finest hour_

She grabbed Crescent Rose off her back and spun around, still in midair. She felt the killing machine whir in her hands as it quickly unfolded itself. She aimed and pulled the trigger.  
_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_

It hit the head of the wolf she was aiming that, rose petals and blood exploding from its head. The werewolves rushed at her just as she landed in the snow, kneeling.

_We are lightning_

She unloaded her weapon, launching herself over the wolf closest to her and shooting it in midair. Just before she hit the ground, she shot another wolf in its side, rose petals and blood flying everywhere.  
_Straying from the thunder_

Landing, she rolled across the snow and shot another demon. She rolled into a standing position and spun Crescent rose, watching fondly as it unfolded itself into its full beauty; a black and red, custom-made, sniper rifle scythe.  
_Miracles of ancient wonder _

The wolves snarled and one rushed at her, the rest of the pack waiting behind it. She almost laughed. It was a pointless battle.

_This will be the day we've waited for_

The wind blew in her black and red hair as she swung her scythe at the wolf.  
_This will be the day we open up the door_

The blade missed it, the handle hitting the monster's neck instead. The creature snarled at her, showing of its razor-sharp teeth in a threatening way.  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, letting it live for a second longer.  
_Hope your ready for a revolution_

She unloaded the used cartridge from her gun.  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions _

She pulled the trigger and swung the scythe towards her, shooting and cutting the wolf clean in half. She watched as more rose petals and blood fell into the clean, white snow and smiled, her cape flapping behind her.  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

The top half of the werewolf flew across the full moon, a silhouette of rose petals and blood.  
_In time_

It fell with a muted 'thunk!' to the ground.

_your heart will open minds_

The pack of wolves rushed at her.

_A story will be told _

She twirled the mechanism around, unloading the used cartridge and letting the tip of the blade wedge itself into the soft snow. She held onto the handle and started operating it like any other sniper rifle.

_and victory is in a simple soul_

She shot repeated rounds at the horde of animals, killing one with each shot.

_Your world needs a great defender_

Red was flying in all directions.  
_Your world's in the way of harm_

Bodies fell to the snowy ground with muffled thumps.  
_You want a romantic life_

It felt satisfying to do this again.

_A fairytale that's full of charm_

A lone demon rushed at her, swiping it's knife-like claws. She simply catapulted backwards and landed on top of the handle of Crescent Rose, its tip wedged in the snow.

_Beware that the light is fading_

She observed the landscape. The werewolf was still after her, but there was a new pack running out from the depths of the forest. She could kill them all easily; she hadn't even broken a sweat yet.  
_Beware as the dark returns_

She slid forward on the handle of her killing machine, pulling the trigger and sending her backwards to knock a creature behind her in the head. Two down, forty-seven to go.  
_This world's unforgiving _

She sliced through two wolves at once and spun her scythe at an impossible speed, cutting another one's head off.  
_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

She lodged her scythe at the waist of a creature and pulled the trigger while yanking the scythe towards her, slicing one wolf in half and shooting the other in the head.

_Legends scatter_

The top half of the werewolf she severed knocked into another werewolf, knocking it off its feet.  
_Day and night will sever_

Two of the demons rushed at her at once. She easily jumped over them both and twirled her scythe around, chopping them both into pieces.  
_Hope and peace are lost forever_

She lodged her weapon on the neck of another enemy, spinning it around its neck while taking it with her. At the top of her cycle, she landed on it's back and pulled the trigger; causing her to fly up into the air and the wolf's head to fall off. Rose petals floated gracefully to the ground.

_This will be the day we've waited for_

She flew up into the air. She savored the moment. More wolves leapt up at her.  
_This will be the day we open up the door_

Still in mid-air, she sliced through three wolves, killing them instantly.  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

There was still about thirty-some wolves in front of her.  
_Hope your ready for a revolution_

She didn't care; she was having fun. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions _

She reloaded her gun, grabbing ammo from a pouch on her waist. She braced herself and rushed at the wolves.  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

She began running, soon reaching an alarmingly fast speed. Her and Crescent Rose were nothing but a blur of black and red.  
_In time your heart will open minds_

She swung her scythe around, monsters dying left and right. There were body parts, blood, rose petals, and empty cartridges flying everywhere. She almost laughed through the middle of it. How foolish those werewolves were to think of messing with her.  
_A story will be told _

She stopped and swung her scythe in a circle around the remaining wolves, slaughtering them all.  
_And victory is in a simple soul_

She stood on the snow and looked around, her weapon resting behind her. They were all dead, the snow now littered with blood and bodies. She smiled in satisfaction as she continued her leisurely stroll through the dangerous forest.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot! About my other story, Dimensions, I'm having a bit of writers block, but I'm still working on it xD Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3 - I have no idea

**I don't know anymore.**

* * *

People like grapes. They do. That's why Gavin went shopping for grapes that fateful day.

It was a Sunday. Gavin decided to visit the store to buy some grapes, because you can never have enough grapes. He started up his car at 12:47 in the afternoon and drove to a nearby grocery store, just after lunch. He entered the shop, deciding to check the center aisle first. He walked a good ways down the aisle, passing by the headlight fluid, wiper juice, and elbow grease, but he could not find any grapes. He did happen to pass by Chris though, who was stocking up on cans of almonds.

"What are you doing?" he asked Chris, though it was, quite frankly, obvious.

"I'm buying walnuts. They're my favorite kind of nut," He stated proudly.

"You do realize those are almonds, right?" Gavin pointed at the cans of almonds.

"What makes you think that?" Chris asked, inspecting the cans closely. "It's labeled as walnuts. See? A-L-M-O-N-D-S." He paused after he realized that he had just spelt the word "almonds". "I swear, the cans said that these were walnuts a second ago..."

"No-" Gavin began.

"Almonds," His eyes grew big and sparkly, kind of like an anime characters'. "This means something!" He ran to a nearby wall and started drawing a complicated diagram with a red Expo marker.

Gavin shrugged and walked away, passing by Monty. He was, strangely, sleeping standing up in front of the beverages section. He continued down the aisle, which he could not see the end of, until the shelves suddenly turned into doors. He looked behind him, confused. The shelves were still there. No longer confused but still confused at the same time, he continued down the hallway and opened a random door. He walked inside the room that was strangely bright even though there were no sources of light. The door immediately swung shut behind him as soon as he let go of the handle.

The walls, floor, and ceiling of the room was covered in pink, slimy mush and seemed to be giving off odd sounds. This, however, didn't bother Gavin. He looked up and tried to read the sign that hung from the ceiling. He couldn't make out what most of it said; just what appeared to be the word "jums". Did that mean something? He thought about it long and hard, trying to find a logical definition with his... With his what? Did he have a brain?

He was having an intense thinking session when Gus busted into the room.

"Hello? Hello?" he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room. He looked at the sign hanging from the ceiling and muttered something to himself. Gavin padded over to Gus, hoping that he had an answer to where he was.

"Hello there. Do you work here? Do you know where I am?" He asked politely.

"Me? It's your brain." He said, pointing to Gavin.

"What!? It is?" Gavin looked around, surprised. He had a brain!

"Man, this is fucked up!" Gus exclaimed amgrily, storming out of Gavin's brain.

"I always thought it'd be bigger," Gavin put his hands on his hips and looked around curiously. He spotted a round, green object lodged in one of the walls. He walked over and picked it up, curious to see what it was.

It was... A grape.

Excited, Gavin ran out the door, holding onto the precious grape. He didn't really look where he was going and (unfortunately) bumped into a very drunk Burnie. He had what appeared to be a lampshade perched on top of his head and he was carrying several big bags of popcorn.

"Hey here, take this popcorn," Burnie shoved a bag of popcorn into Gavin's arms.

"But I don't want-" Gavin protested.

"You're too drunk, you have to go now." Burnie pushed Gavin away from him into a mountain of Tupperware that had randomly appeared at that moment. He remembered crashing into the pile of plastic containers and thinking something along the lines of 'More storage than Google!' before his vision went black. The next thing he knew, he found himself in his bed. He turned to his alarm clock; it was 3:27 AM. Why the hell had he woken up so early? He closed his eyes and decided to catch up on the last few hours of precious sleep.

* * *

**I have no idea why I wrote that.**

**You know what I just noticed? Michael is in none of the RTAA's except for "Gavin's creeper parents". I wonder why?**


End file.
